rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TKandMit/Iron Man vs Superman
Who? Tony Stark - '''a.k.a. '''Iron Man, is a techno superhero, famed for being apart of The Avengers. He is a character from the Marvel series, and has appeared in four movies. Tony, inheriting his father's wealth of business, is a multibillionaire, and after being captured by the Al Queda, he got himself out of a pickle by making himself robot armor powered by his heart recessor. Clark Kent - '''much better known as '''Superman, is a godlike superhero, being nearly invincible. Kent, adopted by a farmer family, later found out he was an alien orphan sent to Earth after his home planet, Krypton, and his name was originally Kal-El. Alternatively, he is apart of Justice League and the prime character by DC Comics. He works as a news reporter at the Daily Planet. iTunes Cover A special thanks to user Stofferex for the awesome picture :D Setting Iron Man will be rapping mainly in, on, and around Stark Industries, flying. Superman will be standing / floating above the globe on the Daily Planet. Flys up to space. EPIC RAP BATTLE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOOOOREEEY!!! IRON MAN! VERSUS! SUUUUUPERMAAAAN!!! BEGIN! Superman: Haha, oh, let me start first, Stark, I'm Superman, You might be a businessman, but I'm a newspaperman and I'm the best there is, therefore, Super, You nearly died, trooper, you loser, Lost your dad, lost your comrade, I'm a Man, you're a lad, Rich hero? Bat's had that Career, you're a knockoff jackoff, Jackass, Mr. Knoxville, beating you until I hang you up on the windowsill for goodwill, Donating your suit, will you at least show some skill? Iron Man: Tony fighting this battle alone, against this loony alien, Mavolent, violent, I'm Marvelous, you're failing it, You were rising in your prime, but time's passed like this Lois Lane, I'm a rocket, plane, you washed up ass, Call me whatcha want, Clark Kunt, you're done, Back in the 50's were you insisting your fun, That verse's part comes straight from the heart, Literally, from the heart, but I'll rip ya apart, My dad's dead, yeah, but your whole race is wiped out, One weakness, I see this and you know I've find out how to beat your ass down, I'm a fun hero, I'm a class clown! Superman: You dumb idiot, I'll take you to the sun, And even you'd be done, how's that for fun?! Avengers ripped off, I'm gonna call revenge for their heinous crimes, Look at the times, Planet's published that you're outta rhymes, Wait a second, this just in, breaking news! You're heart's supported by Queda, What the hell are you thinking, with your untested works and data?! S is for Something Super Selfless, While you on the other Man, is selfish! Iron Man: I shoot beams, lead a team, you have no army, but we have a Hulk anyways, Stay away, if you wanna play, I can make time for a playdate, With your rays, I'll fire you in a haze, waste away, You don't know what I pack, man, Batman's gone, laid away, Hey, you know I don't care; you call yourself an American hero? I work with Mr. America himself, to him you're nothing, you're less than zero, And I'm a terrorist?! Ha! I beat those guys' asses down, Saved their whole town, all the bystanders went (WOW!) WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECI-I-AH-UH-IIIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOORAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! Category:Blog posts